The White Demon
by Maverick14th
Summary: What is the dangerous white creature that is ghosting around Hogwarts? Harry wants to find out. Will he find the creature before it finds him?
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea for a new fanfic so here I am. This will be set during Harry Potter 4. So I will likely have another chapter up for this either today or tomorrow. I don't think this fic will be very long but I haven't decided yet. I haven't gotten any ideas for my other crossover fic so I'll update when I come up with something.

I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry exited the train and looked up at the familiar castle of Hogwarts happily. He was glad to be away from the craziness that had occurred at the Quiddich world cup. Luckily he and his friends had got away without being harmed but the appearance of the Death Eaters had shaken up everyone. Students were still talking about it as they approached the castle. Harry stared at the carriages, seeing only a glimpse of white standing near the front of the carriages. Black pits stared out at the-boy-who-lived from slits in a silver mask where the creatures face should be, the entire figure covered in some sort of white fabric that flowed around the thing.<p>

Just as suddenly as he saw the being, it was gone. Harry looked around him to see if anyone else had noticed the strange creature, but no one was looking his way. He must have been the only one.

He decided to forget about the creature, he didn't want any more weird looks than he already got. He would ask Dumbledore about it later.

The only weird thing that happened the rest of the day was Dumbledore's introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alaster Moody. The man was very wicked looking for an Auror, as Ron apparently recognized him, with his scraggly hair and false eye. Harry wondered if he should ask the new Professor about the creature he had seen, it did seem like some sort of monster. Or maybe Hagrid then? If it was some sort of magical creature. He didn't know what to do.

He knocked on Dumbledore's office door after dinner, hearing soft conversation inside, and opened the door when he was given permission. There was a flash of white by the open window as he entered, and then silence. Harry stared at the Headmaster in confusion. There was no one else in the room so who was he talking to? The portraits of the previous Headmasters looked nervously among themselves, they appeared scared of something, but what?

"Who were you talking to Headmaster?" He asked as politely as he could, it still sounded kind of rude.

"Hmm?" As if he hadn't noticed the boy. He looked up, startled before doing a sweep of the room, nothing was out of place. He sighed, "Oh just myself Harry. I was thinking about having someone watch over the school. Just in case."

"Someone watch the school? Like a guard?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes like a guard. They will observe from afar of course. We wouldn't want them to get too involved when they need to watch everyone. I will have them keep an eye on all of the students. I don't want anything to happen."

Harry was confused before he remembered what he had come to the Headmaster for in the first place, "Headmaster I saw a strange creature earlier today, by the carriages."

The Headmaster looked very interested all of a sudden. "A creature? What was it?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it before. It was around the size of a man and completely white except for its black eyes and a silver mask."

Dumbledore just looked amused now. "Ah I see. I don't really know what exactly it was. Why don't you bring it up during Defense Against the Dark Arts later? Or ask Hagrid about it. Either of them might have a better idea than me."

Harry thanked the man and left, still feeling like the Headmaster wasn't telling him something. But then, Dumbledore always seemed like that, keeping secrets unless someone really needed to know. Harry grumbled about the fact until he ran into Hermione.

"Harry what are you doing? We have class now! We don't want to be late on the first day!" She dragged him off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ron following his friends a bit behind.

That class was very interesting. No one could say they particularly liked Moody after he so easily used all three Unforgivable curses on an innocent creature but he was interesting none the less. Harry raised his hand towards the end of class.

"Sir, what kind of creature is entirely white? I saw something strange this morning near the carriages but it disappeared before I could get a closer look." The Professor looked at him, startled.

"A white creature? Was it completely white?"

the man had a very serious look on his face so Harry was completely honest, "No, it looked like it was wearing a silver mask." This seemed to upset the man and he started to pace around the front of the room, muttering to himself.

"What is it Professor?" Hermione, the only student brave enough, asked the man loudly to get his attention.

He looked up at her as if surprised that she had even asked. "Open your books to page 514."

The room was silent, the only sound of pages turning. Harry looked down at the assigned page and was shocked. On it was a picture very similar to the figure he had seen earlier. The entire creature covered with some sort of spiked and tattered white cloth, only the black holes for eyes visible within the silts in the silver half mask it was wearing. That mask was an interesting thing and Harry looked closer at it. He hadn't been able to see the detailing of it earlier as the creature had vanished. It seemed to be made out of a single piece of silver, a crown carved into the nose with opposing detailing around each of the eyes. The right eye had lines carved into it, much like the crown, while the left had black swirls moving in towards the eye hole. It seemed very delicate on the creature's head, the face hidden by the white cloth.

"The creature Mr. Potter saw was most likely the White Demon, a rare creature. It is the only one of its kind and only very recently was sighted and put into the textbooks. It is very dangerous. The Ministry has reported that it is almost completely immune to magic. Several Aurors happened upon it and few of their spells worked against it. We do not know what exactly it is or what it wants as it has been spotted all over the magic world. Do not approach it if you see it, those that have gotten close to it have almost all disappeared. It is assumed that the Demon killed them. You do not stand a chance if Aurors cannot risk facing it." Moody's face was completely stiff, so serious it was scary.

A flash of white in his peripheral vision made Harry turn his head, looking out the window of the classroom into the courtyard. He turned slowly at first, waving a hand at his friends to look out the window. He stopped in sudden fright as his eyes focused on the figures standing in front of the school. The first was Dumbledore, looking mildly worried and speaking avidly to his companion. The other person, if you could call the white man shaped mass standing next to the Headmaster that.

Moody shouted out in alarm and began to limp out of the classroom, heading for the door. Harry and his two friends stayed at the window and so were watching when the White Demon seemed to fade to nothing as Moody exited the building. Dumbledore turned to the man, smiling gently, as if he had not just been talking to a creature on the Ministry's list of dangerous creatures. Dumbledore looked confused as the ex-Auror asked him what he had been doing, answering only with "speaking with the new guardian of the school" before walking away, leaving Mad-Eye Moody staring after him in shock.

* * *

><p>So hope you liked it. I'll update when I get ideas. I have no more classes today so I'll likely write another chapter before tomorrow.<p>

Help me? Read and Review. Comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

So here you all go. Another chapter. Its the weekend finally! I can sleep for the next 2 days! So happy. I've been feeling exhausted lately and I have no idea why.

I will try to put up a new chapter soon. I don't really have any plans for the next chapter but I'll do my best. I need to work on my other fics too...

Oh well. I no own DGM or HP. Never claimed to.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry look! Look what I've found!" Hermione came racing towards her friend who was sitting at the Griffindor table with Ron. She was holding the newest version of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook in her arms, a ribbon marking her place. She dropped the book on the table with a thud, it was a rather large book, and opened it. She pointed out a picture to Harry insistently. "Look at this. I found it after Moody told us about the White Demon. It seems like it's another creature on the danger list. Apparently this one has been seen even less than the White Demon. The book says it has always been seen in places after the White Demon appeared, but it is never seen for long. They don't even have a good picture of it!"<p>

Harry stared at the picture of the creature his friend was ranting on about. The caption simply stated 'Black Sword' underneath the picture. The thing in the picture was very strange, from what he could make out, as the picture was rather blurry. A dark shape seemed to be moving very quickly in the photograph. It seemed to be human shaped from its posture. The face was completely hidden under long blue black hair that covered its whole head to its waist and the rest of its body was covered in tattered black cloth, rather like a human. But why would a creature wear clothes? He wondered aloud as to why 'sword' was in its name and Hermione pointed out the long sharp blade in the monster's right hand. The creature reminded him a lot of the White Demon even though they looked very different, he couldn't help but feel like the two were similar somehow.

Harry got up from the table to talk a walk down to Hagrid's, Ron and Hermione following him, wondering what their friend was up to. Hagrid exited his small house after they knocked, the four going to sit on some rocks nearby.

"So whot's going on today Harry?" The half-giant asked, looking among the three curiously.

"I think I saw the White Demon on the first day of school. Do you know anything about it?" Harry looked up at the man as his surprise flashed across his face.

"How do you all know about that?"His expression was guarded yet there was fear in his eyes.

Hermione looked at the man curiously. "Harry asked Professor Moody about it during class. He said it was a dangerous creature that was only recognized by the Ministry recently."

Hagrid nodded. "Aye that it is. A nasty creature. Haven't gotten a good look at it myself but I figure if it can take out a few Aurors it can't be a friendly beast."

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder, staring into the Forbidden Forest with fear in his eyes. The other three turned to see what the redhead was looking at and stopped.

No one breathed as the white creature that they now knew as a White Demon regarded them silently from halfway up one of the huge dark trees that made up the Forest. Black burning pits focused on the four as the creature regarded them, tilting its head to one side. Its eyes seemed to narrow (though it was hard to tell when the thing was wearing a mask) and it let out a growl from its hidden mouth. The growl was not very loud but it was savage, with a strange, almost melodious quality to it. It rose to its full height, snorting once before leaping into the Forest, vanishing immediately.

The four friends had to remember how to breathe after the monster left. Harry noticed he was actually sweating and he looked to see how his friends had reacted. Hermione was shaking, Ron was pale and looked like he wouldn't be speaking for a while, and Hagrid looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected to get out of that alive. Considering the monster's reputation, Harry couldn't blame him.

Hagrid cleared his throat nervously. "I think you all'd best be off then. Not safe for you here. I think I'll have a talk with Dumbledore later." He nodded towards the castle. The three nodded and walked back to the castle, glancing around for any more signs of the Demon.

They got back to the castle without incident and filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students for dinner. When Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard tournament that October and the two other schools would be arriving on Halloween. Harry looked at his friends, joy and terror in their faces. How would the other schools react to having a dangerous beast nearby? This would not be good….

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was slightly nervous as to what the new guardian would do when the schools arrived. He looked around him for any signs of it and finally spotted it, perched on the highest roof overlooking the courtyard where almost the whole school stood waiting for the guest schools to arrive.<p>

He still was not quite sure as to how he had managed to converse with the creature. He had simply talked to it from a reasonable distance and had simply come right out with his request. The beast had not made a sound or a move for a while. It had suddenly swung its head around, fixing the Headmaster with empty holes for eyes as if judging him, weighing him. It had simply nodded once before leaping into a huge tree bordering the Forbidden Forest, which was where Dumbledore had approached the beast, and vanished into the foliage.

* * *

><p>The creature made no move when Beaubaxons arrived; staying so still Dumbledore would have thought it asleep, save for the feeling that he was being watched constantly. The horses hitched to the carriage the students arrived in however, snorted and stomped their feet nervously, glancing around them with wide eyes. The beast made no move towards the huge horses which did not seem to calm the tamed animals any. He did heard the beast snarl when Karkaroff made his way to greet his fellow Headmaster after exiting the ship the Durmstrang students had arrived in from the lake. Dumbledore tried to wipe the worry from his face and welcomed his old friend fervently. He snuck a glance at the Demon as the three schools entered the castle but the beast was already gone.<p>

* * *

><p>A dark shape sat atop the highest tree in the Forbidden Forest facing the castle. Its dark blue eyes fixed on the place where the white creature had been. Black cloth rustled as the beast shifted, long hair swept aside momentarily as it leapt deeper into the woods. Lips pulled back as a snarl erupted from the creature's throat. It was here. Finally it had caught up to the White Beast. No more tailing. All it had to do now was wait. Its instincts told it would not be long. Dark eyes narrowed to slits. No, it would not be long at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah it's kind of short I know. I wanted to end it there. I felt weird about trying to prolong it and stop halfway through a later event so I'm stopping it here.<p>

I know you all are gonna try and guess who's who but I'm not telling! End of story! Goodbye! I am gonna go now and try and write more chapters. For which of my fics I have no idea...

Read and Review please! Comment if you love me or have suggestions! I love people who comment! I do!


	3. Chapter 3

Soo... Here's a new chapter. Enjoy?

I no own DGM or HP. If I did I'd be rich.

* * *

><p>The three schools sat in the Great Hall for dinner, an air of anticipation swirled around the room.<p>

Dumbledore stood and began his speech of welcoming the guest schools to Hogwarts. He then introduced the start of the Triwizard Tournament as the Goblet of Fire was brought out. He announced that there would be an age line to prevent students under seventeen from entering the tournament to prevent wizards who weren't ready from getting injured in the dangerous tournament.

As the complaints as a result of the age line broke out there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. The Hall dropped into silence as there was the clinking of glass falling and the soft thuds of footsteps coming up the hallway. The steps got louder as whatever it was approached. A shadow crossed the doorway as the creature came into view. A white shaped crouched by one of the great doors, black eyes searching around the tables until they stopped on Karkaroff.

Harry glanced at the other Headmaster for a moment, tearing his gaze away from the dangerous creature. The man looked terrified as those soulless black pits burned into his black eyes and a snarl erupted from its throat. He leant back as if to avoid the monster's stare and it took a single step forward, back arching as it began to rise when it froze. There was a shout of alarm from outside the hall and the creature flipped about, instantly changing its direction and racing full speed away from the hall and towards the sound. There was another, louder, yell and the sound of something soft falling to the ground.

No one moved for several seconds, then Dumbledore rose from his chair to see if whoever had distracted the beast was all right. This broke the spell and others began to leave their seats to follow the oldest Headmaster out of the Hall. Mr. Filch was lying flat out on the floor, looking dazed.

Dumbledore helped Mr. Filch to his feet, checking him for any wounds. The man stood a bit unsteady, holding the back of his head. "Are you all right Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore looked very worried, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have the beast on school grounds without telling anyone?

The groundskeeper patted down his pants, nodding assuredly to the Headmaster. "I'm all right. Thing just gave me a fright. Ran right through me. Knocked me to the ground is all."

Dumbledore sighed in relief. It would've been harder to explain the Demon's presence at the school if it had harmed someone. He glanced back at the head table and saw the looks on both of the other Headmasters faces. This was not going to be easy….

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat with Madame Maxine and Karkaroff in his office, the window and wall that had been destroyed by the White Demon had been repaired. He sighed mentally as Karkaroff cleared his throat. "Dumbledore what was that thing? I have never seen anything like it. What was it doing in the school?"<p>

Madame Maxine nodded in agreement. "Yes Dumbly-door. I 'ave never seen such a t'ing before."

Dumbledore sighed. "It is called the White Demon. It was just put in the textbooks recently. It has been spotted around the castle a few times already but I do not know what it is doing here. I doubt we would be able to get rid of it so it would be best to be cautious and try and avoid it as most as possible."

The other Headmasters stared at him in shock. "We can't get rid of it? Does the Ministry know about it? How can we not get rid of a single monster? We are wizards!" Karkaroff stated.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The Ministry is who found it and put it in the books. It apparently is immune to magic and took out several Aurors when they sent a group of them to try and remove it from a city."

Karkaroff stared at him, now understanding a bit more as to why he had felt terror at the receiving end of the beast's stare.

Madame Maxine looked shocked that there was a creature that she did not know of. "Aurors cannot 'andle it? Are there any more of them? Do you know where they came from?"

Dumbledore turned to the Headmistress. "It apparently escaped from the Aurors after knocking most of the group unconscious. There appears to only be one of it in the world. The same one has been spotted in places around the world, only for moments at a time. The Ministry still does not know much about it. No one has been able to study it. The White Demon is only mildly more familiar than the other addition to the dangerous creatures list."

"There is another creature that was added to the danger list? What is the other?" Karkaroff seemed very interested in these new deadly beasts.

"The other is called the Black Sword. It has been seen even less than the White Demon but it always seems to appear in places the White Demon has just left. I think perhaps it might be following it for some reason. The Black Demon always flees when it is seen, which is why there are not any clear pictures of it. It does seem to be immune to magic as well as being impossibly fast. Both monsters seem to have very sensitive instincts and can't be snuck up on." Dumbledore told his colleagues honestly, folding his hands in front of him. He truly did not know what he was going to do with the creature hanging around his school. It would be even worse if the other showed up, the Demon has been in the same place long enough, it might be possible.

He could tell from the other Headmasters' expressions that they mirrored his thoughts.

"We will 'ave to be more careful zen. We cannot cancel the tournament, it has already begun. We will be cautious and 'ope it does not appear again." Madame Maxine sighed as she got out of her chair. "I will see you tomorrow Dumbly-door. Good night."

Dumbledore turned to Karkaroff, he looked deep in thought but it did not seem to be a pleasant one, as he had a wicked look on his face. "How immune to magic are these creatures Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed, he figured the man would think like this. The monsters were much too powerful to pass up as possible pawns. "Much too immune for anyone to handle, I doubt even the most skilled and powerful wizard would stand a chance against one of them, much less both. They appear to be fast enough to attack before a wizard would be able to cast a spell, making them even stronger. I doubt they would ever be caught or tamed, much less controlled. They seem very smart for beasts and they are armed with their instincts. They are too strong to handle, Igor."

Karkaroff listened to his warning, nodding mutely but Dumbledore could still see the idea in his eyes. He was not going to give up on this easily. Dumbledore smiled grimly, "I do not think the Demon liked you much Igor. It looked rather interested in you in the Hall, I do not think that is a good thing. You might want to rethink your plan, if you still intend to attempt it."

Karkaroff paled slightly before he rose and exited the Headmaster's office, nodding a farewell to his old friend.

Dumbledore sighed as he leant back in his chair. He hoped Karkaroff wouldn't get himself hurt. He really didn't think the man was up to taking on one of the monsters on the Ministry dangerous creatures list. Well there wasn't anything more he could do. He would just try to keep his students safe. He really had no idea what the beast would do and that made him nervous, unpredictable things are the hardest to plan for. This was going to be an interesting few months.

* * *

><p>The Black Sword perched in one of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, hidden from outside view but with a clear view of the castle. It had heard the commotion caused by the White Demon. It could smell the beast, it hadn't left the area yet. It would know by now that the Sword was nearby yet it remained for some reason. The Sword could not tell what that reason was but it did not matter, as long as the white beast did not leave. It had finally caught up to it. All it had to do now was wait for the right moment. It did not want to reveal itself to the humans, they were too noisy for its tastes but it would do something if the White beast turned on them instead of just observing. Yes, it would wait. It had taken too long in tracking the beast, its search was finally over. It wouldn't escape again.<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah... I kinda made up the Ministry Dangerous Creatures list thing. It just kinda happened. It helped.<p>

Read and Review please? I like comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Hah! I updated! Yay me! Yeah yeah, it's super short. I know. I didn't feel like writing anymore for this chapter so too bad. At least I updated for once!

Heeheeheeeheee. I like this chapter. Has some fighting in it and I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but they're kind of vague so I could avoid it.

Oh well. New chapter and I have ideas for the next one. Next will probably be shorter too. My chapters aren't usually the same lengths but I admit this one is shorter than normal. The next might be longer. **Might. **I don't know.

Well you got your update so be happy.

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The Black Sword perched atop one of the castle towers where it could have a clear view of the humans in the building shaped like a ring where they were being especially noisy. It could tell something was going to happen soon. It had sensed the white creature but had not acted yet, there were too many humans nearby. It didn't want to deal with humans. It could always kill them. No. killing is bad. It knew. Killing humans makes humans hunt. Hunting is bad. Hunting is annoying. Makes it hard to hunt for food. Yes. No killing humans. Take white creature and run. Good plan. Its dark blue eyes narrowed to slits when the black haired young human shot past it on the big stick. The dragon ignored the Sword, its full attention on chasing the Sword's attention stayed on the coliseum, it could sense where the dragon was and didn't need to watch. It tensed when the boy landed in the center of the building, a golden egg in his hand. A flash of white was its only warning and it shot towards the building growling. It would have to deal with humans after all. Annoying.<p>

Harry heard a low growl from behind him in the coliseum but was jerked to the side before he had time to register the sound. He looked up from the ground of the coliseum where he had been thrown to see a dark shape standing over him, facing towards the white shape that was the White Demon. The dark shape brought its right arm forward, revealing a thin black blade that it brandished at the Demon. The entire audience was silent as the Black Sword faced the White Demon, neither moving a muscle. The White Demon took a single step towards Harry and that was all it took, the Black Sword shot towards the other creature, sword moving too fast to see. The White Demon leapt back, snarling deep in its throat, its left arm coming out from under the white cloth revealing a black limb with fingers like scalpels. It rushed the Black Sword and the Sword returned the favor. The audience watched stunned as the two dangerous creatures swung at each other with their sharp weapons and raced around the coliseum floor at inhumane speeds as they slashed and lunged. The Black Sword somehow managed to pin the White Demon to the dirt floor, growling down at the white creature while the other snarled up at it. It struck at the Demon's neck with the side of its free hand, knocking the thrashing creature out cold. It hefted the smaller white creature on to its shoulder and sheathed the sword at a sheath hidden under the black clothes. It brushed back the long blue black hair with the hand that was not holding on to the Demon, revealing its face.

There were many gasps in the crowd as the Black Sword surveyed the crowd before its gaze settled on Dumbledore, nodding to him once before easily leaping over one of the coliseum walls and heading in to the Forbidden Forest. The crowd was shell shocked for the creature known to a few as the Black Sword had the face of a handsome young Asian man.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stared after the two Demons, not really sure what to think. The creature he had thought was wild yet controlled had tried to attack one of his students only to be stopped by the other new addition to the Ministry's dangerous creatures list. Plus the Black Sword appeared to be a man. He would have to look in to this.<p>

* * *

><p>The Black Sword set the White Demon on the grass of the clearing it has stopped in, a fair enough distance in to the Forbidden Forest that it would not need to worry about any humans coming in. It rolled the Demon over so it was on its back and stripped off the thick white cloth that covered the Demon's body, revealing the tattered pants and jacket underneath. It then removed the silver mask covering the creature's face and gazed at the young pale face underneath. The soft face marred only by a angry red scar going through most of the left side of the creature's face and left eye twitched as it began to regain consciousness. Silver eyes fluttered open and stared at the Black Sword with recognition. "K-Kanda?" The soft voice inquired, a bit rough from lack of use. The Black Sword stared down at the pale faced creature with a scowl, "You've caused me a lot of problems Moyashi."<p>

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnn. Identities of the White Demon and Black Sword revealed!<p>

Not that it was that hard to figure out in the first place but oh well. Now it's official!

Next chapter: Learn what is going on with Allen and Kanda. Ha hah. Background here I come.

No idea when I'll update next. Will probably be soon. Within the week I hope. I'll try. I'm trying to update most of my fics and I have a LOT of fics currently running. I'm trying to update the ones that I haven't updated in a while.

So... Review please? Tell me your thoughts and any suggestions for future chapters? I think I'm going to have either one of the pair torment Karkaroff if not both of them. I really don't like him. He irritates me so I will likely have either Kanda or both of them screw with him to get my aggression out.

Sooooo... Yeah. review please! I like them. I do. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. The lengths aren't intentional at all, they just happen.


	5. Chapter 5

lookie look look look! New chapter! Am I awesome or what? I said you could have a new chapter within the week and I kept to that! Finished it earlier than I expected. It's also longer than the last one which some of you were complaining about. I think it was more that I left you all with a cliffhanger like the terrible person that I am but I just felt like it so there. Have a longer chapter.

So... alot of your questions about what the hell is up with the Allen and Kanda are answered in this chapter.

Might be a bit longer before the next chapter because I have absolutely NO ideas about what to do next. So I apologize in advance for that.

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Just the insane creature living in my head that sometimes helps with writing stories and things but otherwise drives me crazy and makes me talk to myself.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore walked into a clearing in the Forbidden Forest and stopped. The man who was the Black Sword was leaning against a tree and talking quietly with a pale young man wearing tattered white clothes. It wasn't until he saw the silver mask pushed up on top of the young man's head that Dumbledore realized that he was the White Demon. The man who was the Sword stopped speaking and the pair of men thought to be beasts turned to regard the old Hogwarts headmaster. Dumbledore took the opportunity to take a closer look at them. The Sword was an Asian man, most likely Japanese, with a harsh face with sharp cheekbones and slanted dark blue eyes narrowed in distrust. He looked slightly older than the man who was the Demon but they both looked young, likely in their twenties. The Demon was very pale, his face smooth porcelain marred with a red scar going from his cheek up through his left eye to disappear under impossibly white hair. The young man's hair was about the same color as Dumbledore's but it seemed brighter, as if it was luminous, as it fell to frame a soft face. The young man's silver eyes were also narrowed in distrust as they stared out at Dumbledore. There was only slight recognition in those eyes but he was less tense than his companion, who appeared in danger of running off at any slightly aggressive move by Dumbledore. The pale man grabbed the tattered sleeve of his dark companion and they stared silently at each other for a moment before the latter sat, still out of reach of Dumbledore.<p>

Kanda glanced at Allen from the corner of his eye, still not willing to be close to any kind of human, he didn't trust them. Living in complete isolation for so many years did that to you. Ever since the war so many years ago he had been tracking Allen. It was sometimes easier, when the pale ex-Exorcist was more in control of himself and less wary of his surroundings, but there were other times when Kanda lost track of him for months, sometimes years, and only found him when he heard of the commotion caused by the interaction between the man and humans. Humans were too interested in what they did not know, wizards especially, and they did not know Allen or Kanda. Both men had reverted to their instinctual habits, living in the wilds and uninhabited areas of the world to avoid contact with humans that would try to study them. Well, that's what Kanda did anyway, he had no idea of the reasons behind Allen's actions. He glanced at the bearded old man who stood several feet away, he seemed aware of the effects that his presence had on the two wild men. He watched them carefully while keeping his distance. The man smelled like parchment and something burning to Kanda, whose senses were much keener than they had been years ago.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, more than a little uncomfortable with being on the receiving end of two intense stares. "So may I know the identities of the one who is supposed to protect my school and the one who saved one of my students from that protector?" The pale man flushed slightly in shame and the dark man simply kept on staring at him silently.

The pale man cleared his throat noisily and worked his jaw a bit before answering, "The Ministry calls me the White Demon but I used to go by the name Allen Walker." He pointed to his darker companion with a nervous glance at him, "He's called the Black Sword and his name is Yu Kanda but he used to be known as simply Kanda."

Dumbledore glanced between them, storing the names so he could remember them later. "And may I ask why you," he directed at Allen, "tried to attack one of my students when I thought you were going to protect the students and staff of the school and neighboring schools?"

Allen flushed even darker and Kanda scoffed, clearing his throat before growling a response, "It's because he can't control himself at times. Like mood swings but more like his rational mind completely shuts off and his instinct takes over completely and he attacks anything that he perceives as a threat. He probably sensed something dark in that boy, something dormant but it was enough to make him aggressive. He's usually fine but it goes on and off and he can't control it. A past experience made something in his mind unstable so he's unpredictable when he gets like that." Allen looked down at the dirt floor of the clearing in shame and Kanda grunted and looked away, still keeping an eye on the old man who was likely younger than either of them. He watched the man as he digested this information. Kanda was being vague about what had happened to mess up Allen's mind so badly but he had no intention of going in to any more detail. He was not going to tell this stranger about the Holy War that had ended with the death of the Earl at the hands of Allen and the destruction of the Noah genes. The destruction of his Noah had driven Allen over the edge; it had fused somewhat with his psyche and had taken a rational part of Allen's mind with it when it was destroyed. Allen had fled, his instincts and his still intact Innocence his only weapons. Strangely enough, only Allen's and Kanda's Innocence were left functional, all the others had turned to dust and drifted away, their purpose fulfilled. Kanda did not know why his Mugen still worked but was glad that he had not lost his family heirloom. It had proved useful against the various magical creatures around the world and on the odd case, against wizards.

Dumbledore looked between Allen and Kanda, noticed the thoughtful look on the darker man's face as he stared at a point just over Dumbledore's shoulder. Allen lifted his head and offered Dumbledore an apologetic look, pain in his eyes. "So what do you intend to do now?" He was hesitant, not sure if Allen even remembered his promise to protect the school for the year.

Kanda simply went _che_ and scowled at Allen who could easily detect the irritation in his face. "I figure the baka Moyashi promised you something?" At Dumbledore's nod he frowned deeper and let out an exasperated sigh. "I might as well stay as well. If he goes out of control again you wizards won't be able to stop him. You'd probably like to avoid having people get killed and he is fully capable of murder in his condition, he doesn't discriminate when his mind goes out the window." Allen flinched at this and Kanda knew why, Allen _had_ killed before when he was not aware of himself or his surroundings, it was how Kanda had managed to get back on his trail after losing it for weeks. He looked at Dumbledore and the man was pale, of course he wanted to avoid deaths.

Dumbledore just became more nervous and shaken the more he learned about the man he had requested to protect the school. It seemed that the school was in the most danger from the protector. At least the other, Kanda, was going to stay to watch him. That made him a bit more comfortable but that still raised some questions, "Where are you going to stay? I do not think it would be easy to house you in the castle but I'm afraid there is no other place for you to live."

Kanda stared at the wizard in contempt. _Him? Live in the castle? Not likely. Damn humans are too loud. You'd never get him to live in a castle with a bunch of loud brats._ "We'll live outside as we have for years. It isn't anything new to us. We're used to it." It kind of annoyed Kanda that he had to do all the talking but Allen wasn't in good enough condition to speak for long. He glanced at the pale man whose appearance was deceiving in so many ways, his eyes were blood shot and he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. The changes in his psyche were very taxing on him and took his strength. It took him days to recover usually. He glanced around the clearing they were standing in, it was a good size, not too big, and the trees surrounding it were close enough together to provide some protection from wind or beasts that may come prowling at night. He glanced up and noticed that the trees offered good shade that would likely keep out rain and snow. He liked that the trees had thick branches, since he preferred sleeping in trees; he had a better view of the area around him. "We will stay here." His voice was firm and unyielding, he was not going to budge on his decision and since Allen was staying silent he would do as Kanda did, since he wasn't offering any other ideas. He took one last hard look at Dumbledore and pivoted on his heel to stalk over to one of the trees where his belongings were, the dismissal clear.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hope so. Tell me please! Give me thoughts, ideas, constructive criticisms. Anything!<p>

So yeah, like I said before I have no thoughts for chapter 6 as of now. Do have some ideas for Enter the Gorgin but for this? Nada. Nothing. So sorry about that.

I will update as soon as the chapter is done. Who knows when that'll be? Not even me.


	6. Discontinued

Terribly sorry to anyone who has read this story and wants it to continue. I just do not have the ideas or motivation to continue this story so I am sorry to say that I will not be updating this story any more.

I know how annoying it is for a story to not be worked on but I just can't find it in me to write any more of this story. I'm sorry if you liked it but there will be no more chapters. I don't even feel that if I waited I would get any ideas for this story so I'm sorry for that.

If you like this story and would like to adopt it from me and continue it on your own feel free. Just PM me first and give credit where you use my work.

Again I am sorry I can't continue this story.

Maverick14th


End file.
